Himitsu no kimochi
by raikov9
Summary: DERNIER CHAPITRE en ligne,les deux bishôs finissent par se rapprocher xD et plus si affinités...
1. Le retour

CHAPITRE 1 :

-université Kouzu-

Hitonari était vautré comme à son habitude sur le toit de l'université, la tête reposant sur son sac de sport, il dormait quand des bruits de pas vinrent l'arracher aux bras de Morphée.

"-Hiiragi ! Hiiragi !"

"-Hn ?"

Une petite brunette courait vers lui, en agitant un papier en l'air.

"-Hiiragi regarde ! C'est Akane qui me l'a envoyée, vas-y lis-là", dit-elle tout excitée.

Qu'est-ce qui la rendait si bizarre tout à coup ?

Pendant ces 2 ans de « séparation » avec le brun, elle en a reçu plein des lettres, elle partait même à Nagasaki le voir très souvent.

Elle était heureuse mais pas excitée comme aujourd'hui.

A moins que c'te baka est fait une demande en mariage à sa gonzesse, chose qui désespérait Hitonari .

Ce dernier se redressa et saisit la lettre que Sumiré lui tendait, dans un long et profond soupir.

Seules quelques mots étaient inscrits dessus.

1ère constatation, en 2 ans Tachibana ne s'était pas amélioré en écriture, ni en orthographe d'ailleurs.

« Je seré bientôt de retour, définitivement, prépare moi de bons plat, je veu du katsudon a volontéééé,I love you !

PS :demande a la face de poulpe de se préparé mentalement a la déchéansse de son porte-monnés »

Hitonari était tellement heureux , la simple lecture du mot « définitivement » lui serrait les tripes.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent, il détourna vivement la tête pour cacher son immense satisfaction, il tendit la lettre à Yoshikawa qui la récupéra presque immédiatement.

Tachibana revenait, pour lui casser les pieds et vider son compte en banque de surcroît, il pourrait enfin le revoir, mais…

"-Mais quand est-ce qu'il arrive ?"

"-Euh, je l'ai appelé, hier soir, juste après avoir reçu la lettre et il m'a simplement dit que s'était une surprise", marmonna t'elle en rougissant.

"-Ha…"

"-Bon, je retourne en cours, tu devrais en faire autant."

"-C'est ça ta raison", murmurra le blond dans sa « barbe ».

La brune rebroussa chemin avec son « trésor » en main, et son éternel sourire niais plaqué sur le visage.

_S'pèce de pouf, _pensa Hitonari.

C'était officiel, enfin, officiel seulement pour Hiiragi, Sumire était l'ennemi numéro 1.

_Non mais pour qui elle se prend c'te pétasse, c'est pas ma mère._

Hitonari en avait marre de cette fille, toujours en train de fanfaronner sur sa « grande » histoire d'amour.

« Akane-ceci, Akane-cela, Akane est si tendre, il est si fort, il est si beau » tous ça ponctués par ses gloussements de poule, elle pouvait pas lui lâcher la grappe.

Il se rallongea lourdement, à moitié sur son sac, les mains sur le ventre, scrutant le ciel essayant ainsi de retrouver une infime sensation de sérénité.

Alors comme ça, Tachibana avait l'intention de revenir à Kouzu.

Il était heureux certes, mais quelque chose en lui faisait mal, au plus profond de son être.

Avec le temps, un sentiment étrange était né, un sentiment qui lui faisait peur.

Tout avait commencé après le départ de Tachibana pour Nagasaki.

Les jours sans Tachibana se faisait pénible.

Forcément, cet abruti lui manquait, quoi de plus normal après tout ce qu'il avaient partagés.

Mais plus les mois passaient moins la douleur s'estompait, bien au contraire, elle ne faisait qu'accroître.

C'était ridicule, après tout ce n'était que de l'amitié…non ?

Les journées se passaient « normalement ».

Il affichait un air impassible et j'm'en foutiste aux yeux de tous, et répondait aux questions agaçantes de Sumire avec une froideur et une apathie légendaire.

Mais le soir, dès que la lune dévoilait ses lueurs pâles, c'est là, que sa solitude explosait, il pleurait, toujours silencieusement comme le lui avait inculqué son père parce « qu'un homme ça ne pleure pas ».

Il serrait sa mâchoire, s'empêchant de gémir le nom de la personne sans qui il se sentait si seul au monde.

Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue cette amitié s'était métamorphosé en amour sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Mais il se devait de garder le secret, pour protéger Akane, se protéger lui-même et surtout leur amitié…..c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire de toute façon..quitte à en pâtir par la suite.

_Pff, foutus sentiments…_

Le blond se leva maladroitement, s'étira un peu, pris son sac et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur la cage d'escalier, bien décidé à rentré chez lui prendre une douche.

Il était 15H30, et le blond arriva enfin dans son petit studio, fila directement à la douche, et en sortit à peine 20 minute plus tard.

Il attrapa une serviette et s'essuya brièvement la tête et le torse avant de la nouer à sa taille étroite.

Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir, puis soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas le physique d'un japonais.

Sa peau était tellement blanche, il avait gardé la même coupe de cheveux en 2 ans, mais en un peu plus long.

Quelques fines mèches d'or retombaient sur ses yeux azurés.

Il se toucha la joue et ensuitefit de même au reflet que le miroir lui renvoyé.

Il aimerait tellement que Tachibana le touche.

"-Non, non ! "répéta t'il plusieurs fois, en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça, je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je ressens, il me rejettera et partira avec Yoshikawa, il ne voudra plus me voir………il ne saura rien, rien du tout.

"-C'est un secret, un secret", murmura t'il en sanglotant.

La tête emprisonnée entre ses mains crispées.

Il releva la tête ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis.

Il souffla un bon coup, et d'une main lasse essuya les fines larmes, seules témoins de sa profonde détresse.

Il enfila un caleçon noir et une chemise bleu nuit trop large pour lui qu'il avait piqué à son frère avant son «exclusion familial».

Enfin, il put s'allongé, pour s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard réussissant à mettre de côté l'angoisse et la peur, préférant de loin être bercé par de doux souvenirs.

BAM !BAM !BAM!

_Hum...que...qu'est-ce que c'est?_

Hitonari se redressa brusquement, les coups à la porte se faisant plus fort.

BAM !BAM !BAM!

Le coeur du blond battait à tout rompre, il devait être tard, et un vif coup d'œil vers son réveil confirma ses soupçons, 3H30 du matin, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Il se leva lentement, fixant toujours la porte close, s'avançat vers elle, hésitant, il sursauta quand trois nouveaux coups se firent entendre.

"-Qui est-ce ? "souffla t'il, la bouche à quelques millimètres de la porte, les coups sécèrent définitivement, mais aucune réponse à sa question.

Il répéta la question, mais toujours rien.

Le jeune homme prit la décision d'ouvrir la porte fermée préalablement à doubles tours, très doucement, juste pour entr'apercevoir l'inconnu.

Il tourna la clé, 1fois puis 2, essayant d'ettouffer les cliquetis de la serrure par sa lenteur.

Les bouffées de chaleurs se succèdèrent contrastant avec les sueurs froides qui glaçait sa chair.

Il n'avait plus qu'a ouvrir la porte, mais l'intrus s'en chargea pour lui, et le fit plutôt violemment envoyant valser le blond au sol.

Pourquoi avait-il ouvert la porte ?

C'était peux-être un meurtrier derrière la porte, quel débile ! pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il ouvre cette fichue porte !

Un tas de pensées plus glauques les une que les autres défferlaient dans la tête du blond.

Ce dernier, toujours au sol, releva la tête les traits déformés par la peur.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent aussitôt.

L'inconnu en question se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, plutôt grand, un sac de voyage traînait à ses pieds, les cheveux bruns en batailles et surtout, surtout LE stupide sourire de félin collé aux lèvres.

Le blond se rassit, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, ces yeux limpides vissé sur les prunelles sombres de son vis-à-vis.

"-Ta…Tatata…."bagaya Hiiragi le coeur sérré.

Le brun s'assit en face du blond.

"-Attends je vais t'aider…Moi être Tachibana", fit-il en plaquant sa main contre son torse d'une force qui se voulait viril.

"-Toi être face de poulpe"

Seul un visage ahurit lui répondit.

_à suivre... _


	2. mal être

_Disclamer : les persos ne sont pas à moi ToT, mais je garde espoir o ;_

_Ils sont à maître Hiroyuki Asada, voinaaa bonne lecture ;_

CHAPITRE 2

"- Mais …Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"- SURPRISE !"

Le blond se leva gauchement, s'épousseta brièvement et laissant l'allégresse de côté reprit d'une voix tonitruante :

"- Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête petit con, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tu m'as fait flipper, j'me suis presque pissé dessus, enfoiré."

Le brun éclata de rire mais se calma aussi sec au vue de son ex-partenaire pas très euphorique, puis faisant comme si de rien n'était, il déclara d'une voix solennelle :

"- Ho très cher ami, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me donner à manger et à boire le voyage m'ayant creusé l'estomac ?"

Regard meurtrier du blond.

"- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaîîîîîît", renchérit Tachibana la bouche en coeur .

"- OK ! C'est bon", grogna Hiiragi, se dirigeant à pas lourd vers la cuisine.

Le brun confortablement installé contre le lit scruta la pièce, rien n'avait réellement changé chez son ami, ce qui le rassura en quelque sorte, tant de chose avait changé au-dehors, Kouzu avait évoluée économiquement parlant.

Des ponts construits, des Tramways, des bus supplémentaires et de nouveaux établissements, tout cela contribues au changement d'un patelin.

Sumire avait beaucoup changée aussi, c'était une jeune femme maintenant.

Alors savoir que ce studio n'avait pas changé, lui servait de repère une sorte de lien entre lui et l'ancien kouzu.

Tachibana se sentant observé, se détourna de la pile impressionnante de « Basket on japan » qui trônait dans un coin du mini salon, et reporta son attention au blondinet qui préparait le thé.

Hiiragi sursauta quand les deux yeux noirs d'encre se posèrent sur lui, puis se sentant rougir, se retourna vers le lavabo mimant un lavage de main.

Le micro-onde émit une faible sonnerie, Hitonari en grimaçant y retira la barquette de pattes Udon dont la sauce avait repeint l'intérieur, la posa négligemment sur un petit plateau accompagné d'une tasse de thé et d'une paire de baguette.

Puis l'apporta à son invité « surprise ».

"- Bon appétit !"

"- Quoi ? C'est déjà prêt ?"

Le brun lui arracha carrement des mains et commença à manger.

"- Ouais", reprit le blond," c'est une vérité, les Udon en sachet sont une panacée."

"-Y chont churtou chupéé dégeu !"

"- Arrête de te plaindre ça nous changera, et parle pas la bouche pleine !"

Le silence s'installa et devînt pesant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Hiiragi se contenta d'allumer la télé pour combler le vide, il zappa sur des programmes plus débile les un que les autres, et se posa sur une série. Tachibana observa Hiiragi du coin de l'œil, il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi en deux ans, il se sentait fier d'avoir dix bons centimètres en plus que le blondinet. Une fois le repas terminé, il dit d'une voix sérieuse :

"- Je suis désolé d'arriver à cette heure-ci, mais bon, j'allais pas sonner chez Sumire à trois heure et demie du mat' et puis ma mère travaille de nuit tout ce mois…"

"- Alors t'as décidé de venir me faire chier…"

"- Putain, mais arrête de réagir comme ça, merde", coupa le brun avec véhémence. "J'pensais juste que………que ça te ferais un peu plaisir", souffla timidement le brun.

Le blond plus qu'étonné, ravala sa fierté, honteux d'avoir accueillit son ami de cette manière, rougit et murmura, placide.

"- Excuse-moi, euh…ça me fait plaisir, plus que plaisir même, que tu sois là", il laissa un sourire lui chatouiller les commissures des lèvres et baissa les yeux un peu mal à l'aise.

Le brun en fit autant, touché par les paroles regorgeant de sincérité.

"- Va prendre une douche, pendant que je te prépare de quoi te coucher", dit le blond en se levant, le plateau dans les mains.

"- OK", Tachibana se pencha sur son sac de voyage, pour prendre des fringues propres, "euh, je voulais te demander aussi…"

"- …"

"- …"

"- ACCOUCHES !"

"- Tu pourrais…m'héberger deux-trois jours, dis oui s'il te plaîît…"

"- Oui, si tu veux."

"- …"

"- …"

"- C'est vrai ?"

"- Non…Va prendre ta douche maintenant."

"- T'es pas cool", couina ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la douche, avec un air de chien battu .

Avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau le brun se retourna et lui tira la langue. Hiiragi préféra l'ignorer, sortit un futon de sous son lit et le recouvra de drap propre, balança le sac du brun à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant, une nuit et peut-être plus aux côtés de Tachibana, en voilà un challenge pour ses hormones. Il regarda distraitement ce qui passait à la télé, un documentaire sur les mygales, c'est vraiment pas beau ces bestioles !

La « douce » voix de Tachibana se fit entendre, géniale, il chantait sous la douche, un truc méconnaissable, mais totalement méconnaissable, bon sang quelle horreur, il sourit discrètement s'imaginant le brun sous la douche se prenant pour un baryton.

Finalement l'émission le lassa très vite et décida alors de bouquiner, il choppa l'ouvrage au pied de son lit, et commença à lire.

Le brun sortit de la salle de bain discrètement, habillé d'un caleçon noir et d'un T-shirt blanc. Observa silencieusement le blond, allongé sur le ventre, l'air captivé par son livre, une main portée à sa bouche dont le pouce et l'index titillaient les lèvres fines.

Sa chemise découvrant de longues jambes diaphanes, douces au regard et sûrement au toucher. Ainsi positionné, il dégageait une réelle sensualité.

_Il doit s'en être levé plein des gonzesses pendant mon absence_, pensa le brun.

"- Hé Hiiragi !"

"- Hn ?"

"- Tu sors avec une fille ?"

"- Euh"…la question surpris le blond, "pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"- Pour rien…mais répond comme même."

"- Non"

"- Non, t'es jamais sortit avec une fille ?"

"- Non j'ai pas envie de te répondre."

"- Tss, et avec ta famille ça va mieux ?"

Le blond regarda son ami s'asseoir à côté de lui de plus en plus étonné par ses questions.

"- Euh, c'est un peu moins conflictuel qu'avant, mon père …mon père et moi essayons de renouer un semblant de lien, mais c'est pas facile étant donné que nos points de vue divergent sur tout et n'importe quoi, ma mère, elle, elle reste discrète, trop discrète, quand à mon frère, il vient grailler chez moi une fois par semaine, pour faire bonne figure."

Hochement de tête de la part du brun.

"- A part ça tu sors avec une fille ?"

"- Mais t'es bouché sale crétin débile ! Je t'ai dis que je ne dirais rien !"

"- Holala, c'que tu peux être susceptible !"

"- Je m'immisce pas dans ta vie privée que je sache, j'te demande aucun détail sur ta relation avec Yoshikawa."

"- Ouaip, je sais, quoique j'aimerais bien…"

"- T'aimerais bien quoi ?"

"- Bah, te parler de la relation que j'ai avec Sumire", le brun rougit.

Hitonari soupira nerveusement.

"- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?"

"- Pour me confier", déclara le brun de but en blanc, "tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai envie de me confier", avoua Akane timidement.

Hitonari ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais ces mots moururent dans sa gorge, totalement décontenancé par les aveux de Tachibana. Après plusieurs secondes de silence le brun reprit avec une moue boudeuse.

"- Hé, tu pourrais au moins me répondre, c'est super gênant de dire des trucs comme ça."

"- Heu, ouais, ça me flatte beaucoup tu peux m'en parler si tu veux."

Le blond se gifla mentalement, mais quel con !

Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Entendre Tachibana raconter l'histoire d'amour qu'il vivait avec Yoshikawa ne pourrait que lui faire de la peine, ça lui déchirerait le cœur.

Mais Tachibana comptait sur son amitié……………C'était ça le plus important, non?

Il s'était préparé de toutes les manières qu'il soit à souffrir de cette relation à sens unique.

Alors autant souffrir et en contre-partie réconforter Tachibana en l'écoutant se confier.

Le blond se redressa sur un coude, et Tachibana lui ébouriffa les cheveux en se levant.

"- Merci, t'es cool comme mec en fin de compte."

"- Tss, comme si tu le savais pas depuis le temps, crétin", rétorqua Hitonari un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Tachibana s'allongea sur son futon les bras croisés derrière la tête, fixant un point sur le plafond, pensif. Hiiragi tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière. Le silence s'installa.

"- Au fait ! "S'exclama le blond, sortant le brun de ses réflexions.

"- Hn ?"

"- Tu chantes vraiment très mal !"

Ils pouffèrent de rire et Tachibana rétorqua d'un ton faussement indigné.

"- Tss, t'y connais rien à la musique."

"- …"

"- …"

"- Tachibana ?"

"- Hhnnn ?"

"- Je…Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?"

"- Bien sûr !"

"- Euh…Toi et Yoshikawa…vous…vous êtes déjà ….. passé à l'acte ?"

Hitonari avait les doigts crispés sur le drap, la peur lui serrait les tripes quant à Tachibana, il se racla la gorge « légèrement » gêné, rit nerveusement et murmura :

"- oui, on l'a déjà fait…"

Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour.

"- Ho…Je vois", articula difficilement ce dernier.

"- Ouais, en fait à chaque fois qu'elle venait me voir, pas les premiers temps bien sûr", se reprit t'il précipitamment.

"- Humhum…"

Sur ce, Hitonari se tût, recroquevillé en sanglotant silencieusement.

Tachibana s'endormit sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de briser un cœur tandis que Hitonari le cœur lourd de peine et de tristesse, s'engouffra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin ce fût Hitonari qui se leva en premier, il reluqua quelque peu son ex-partenaire endormit, il est vraiment mignon !

Il se doucha, il avait réfléchit la veille, et commença à douter sérieusement s'il devait continué à cacher son amour pour le brun, il sortit de la salle d'eau en uniforme scolaire, et tomba nez à nez avec unAkane grognon.

"- Qu'est-ce que t'as à tirer cette tronche ?"

"- T'as rien à becter, tu veux que je meurs c'est ça ? A peine arrivé tu veux déjà me voir entre 4 planches."

"- Ouais, p't'être bien."

"- Bon je viens avec toi, tu m'acheteras un truc en route ok ?"

Après une brève dispute, sur le fait qu'Hiiragi en avait d'être son porte-monnaie ambulant et que Tachibana lui estrépondut qu'il s'en foutait royalement, ils sortirent du studio, en direction de l'Université kouzu.

Il y avait plus de gens que d'accoutumée à l'université, c'était le dernier jour et il était réservé à la fête. Des dizaines de tables étaient alignées et des sucreries, gâteaux et boissons en tous genres parsemaient celles-ci. Hitonari appuyé contre un mur, surveillait le brun, qui, une assiette de carton à la main la remplissait allégrement.

"- Akaneeeeeeeeeeeee !"

Hitonari fit volte-face, pour apercevoir Yoshikawa qui courait comme une folle, suivit de Harumoto et Horii qui, eux marchaient, la brune sauta au cou d'Akane.

Tous deux riant gaiement, laissant éclater la joie des retrouvailles, Hitonari en frémit de jalousie, et salua d'un signe de tête le moustachu et sa copine.

L'après-midi se passa relativement bien si l'on faisait abstraction aux bisous mouillés que s'échangé les deux « tourtereaux » sans aucune gêne. Tous les trois accompagné de Horii et Harumoto, le blond avait la très désagréable sensation de tenir la chandelle.

Le soir venu toute la team était là, au grand complet, l'ex-équipe Kouzu, l'ex-Hayamazaki, Saki, Minefuji et son homme, yoshikawa etc, pour fêter le retour de Tachibana.

Tout le monde avaient été réunis à la dernière minute dans une petite salle des fêtes, elle aussi louer à la dernière minute.

La salle disposait d'une chaîne et de plusieurs baffles, de tables couvertes de victuailles grâce à la participation financière de tout le monde.

22H30 et Hitonari se morfondait dans un coin sombre accoudé à la table des boissons, les 2 bières qu'il avait but l'avait assommé. Pendant que la plupart des gens dansaient, riaient, lui, il restait assit à fixer perplexe, Tachibana qui dansait avec sa gonz'.

Hitonari n'avait plus qu'une envie, lui dire toute la vérité. Tant pis pour les bonnes résolutions, tant pis si c'était égoïste, il s'était cru fort…il avait eu tors. Les deux années à porter ce fardeau avaient eu raison de lui. Tachibana s'approcha pour prendre des boissons. Hitonari se leva, tituba légèrement une fois debout, et partit à la rencontre du brun, malgrès la petite voix en lui qui lui criait de ne pas faire cette erreur. Il le saisit par la manche, Akane le suivit, perplexe.

Le blond l'avait emmené en dehors de la salle, puis il s'arrêta, se retourna vers Akane, et les yeux à demi clos à cause del'abus d'alcool, il chuchota :

"- Akane, faut que je te dise quelque chose……… d'important."

A suivre… 

_A bientôt pour le chapitre trois_


	3. la declaration

_Disclamer : les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi >. !_

_Couple :…( regarde en l'air) qui…qui me parle ?_

Note : ATTENTION ! hito-choupinou souuuuuuuffre dans ce chapitre (cours trèèèèès loin pour pas se faire taper)

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 :

* * *

Hitonari se tenait debout devant Tachibana, à qui il n'avait toujours pas lâché la manche.

Il l'avait attiré dans le parking des salles des fêtes, qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une vaste étendue de gravier.

Le blond avait du mal à soutenir le regard curieux de Tachibana, mais il devait tout lui avouer pour être enfin « libre », il s'en sentait capable et bières aidant il n'allait pas tarder à passer aux aveux.

Il lâcha le sweat-shirt de son vis-à-vis, s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand un bruit lui fit détourner la tête.

Il lui semblait avoir entendu des caillasses s'entrechoquer tout près, il balaya le parking du regard, la nuit ne facilitait pas les choses.

Mais seules quelques voitures garées, occuper les lieux.

Akane lui rappela sa présence en sifflant assez fort.

Hitonari sursauta et se tourna vers le brun qui avait les mains dans les poches et tapait du pied en signe d'impatience.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Euh…oui…c'est à propos de moi, de toi aussi…enfin de nous, quoi !

Le blond avait la voix traînante et pâteuse, il essayait tant bien que mal de rester sur ses deux jambes mais l'accumulation d'alcool se répercutait à présent sur ses faits et gestes.

- Tu sais…Tachibana, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, tu trouves pas ? Et euuuhh….

- Et…

- Et bien !Tu sais, au début j'pouvais vraiment pas t'encadrer et au fur et à mesure ça à changé…

Le brun resta perplexe et attendit la suite.

Mais le blond semblait bloqué dans son élan, tout se qu'il fut capable de faire était de bégayer des paroles incompréhensibles tout en triturant son T-Shirt.

Tachibana soupira et pris le bras du blond, et tenta de l'entraîner vers la salle s'attirant des protestations.

- Je crois que t'as trop bu Hiiragi, fit t'il un sourire en coin.

- MAIS ECOUTE-MOI BON SANG !

Tachibana retira sa main, surpris.

Le blond baissa la tête.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard (de pure et rare patience pour Akane et pure angoisse pour Hitonari).

- Je suis…………homo, souffla Hiiragi.

- Tu es…quoi… ?demanda le brun, pas sûr d'avoir très bien compris.

- Tachibana…je…je suis…homo, murmura t'il à nouveau, le cœur battant.

- …

- …

- Arrêtes…arrêtes de te foutre de moi, c'est pas drôle comme blague, balança le brun incrédule

Mais le visage larmoyant que lui renvoya le blond le fit douter quant à la supposée « blague ».

-...

-...

- Tachibana…je…je t'aime plus que je ne le devr…

- Ferme-là ! lui assena Tachibana, j'veux rien savoir !

Le blond, tête basse, avait plaqué ces deux mains sur sa bouche, étouffant les pleurs et les gémissements de douleur, mais les épaules n'en étaient pas moins secouées par de violents sanglots.

Akane s'écarta quelque peu de lui, regardant le sol, les yeux inexpressifs.

Il se passa une main nerveuse et légèrement tremblante dans les cheveux, se racla la gorge, n'importe quoi pour se redonner contenance, mais rien n'y fit.

Le choque était trop grand.

Cependant celui-ci fut vite remplacé par de la rage et Tachibana s'emporta.

- Tu me déçois…Tu me dégoûte…sale connard, comment tu peux m'faire ça, hein ?t'es vraiment…t'es vraiment…horrible, enfoiré !Aboya t'il.

Les paroles de Tachibana raisonnèrent comme un glas aux oreilles de Hitonari, finissant de l'achever.

- Va t'en !Je veux plus te voir !Sale pédé ! BOUGE DE LA SALE TANTOUZE !

Hiiragi se détourna en pleurant tout son soûl.

Il avait si mal au cœur.

Il courait, sa vue brouillait par les larmes, il ne savait même pas où il allait, mais, peu importe maintenant.

Il dégoûtait Tachibana, il se dégoûtait lui-même, il lui avait tout avouer, de manière totalement irraisonnée, au beau milieu d'une fête, il avait crut quoi ?

Que le brun allait l'accueillir à bras ouverts après sa déclaration ?

Non…et il le savait…

Il courait toujours, butant contre des choses au sol, manquant à chaque fois de s'écrouler.

Le cœur brisé, il déboucha dans un cul-de-sac, s'accroupit essayant par tous les moyens de se calmer.

_/Tu me déçois…Tu me dégoûtes…sale pédé…/_

Le ressassement de ces mots douloureux, lui broya les tripes et il se mit à vomir, par à-coup, le visage convulsé de souffrance.

Il se laissa choir adossé au mur de brique, les jambes ramenées contre lui et les bras les enlaçant.

Entouré de poubelles et de déchets quelconques, _mon milieu naturel_, pensa t'il, se méprisant lui même.

Les sanglots se tarirent peu à peu, se rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le menton entre ses genoux, il repensait à ce qu'il venait de perdre en dix minutes de temps.

L'amitié qui le lié à Tachibana.

Ses yeux se mirent à picoter, signes avant-coureur d'une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Mais il ne pleura pas.

Seule quelques soubresauts, et reniflements trahissaient sa peine.

§§§§§

Ses yeux se fermèrent sans grand effort.

§§§§§

Bercé par les souffles du vent il s'endormit.

_

* * *

_

_A suivre_

_Haaaaaaaa ! chui claquééééé, l'es 2 heures du mat' TT_


	4. reconciliation

Disclamer : Perso pas à moi… . ;;

Note : Les choses changent dans ce chapitre xD

* * *

**Jiyaie:**miiiciii! pour ta review, t'inquiète pas pour l'histoire, je pense que ce chapitre te rassurera! xD

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 

Les doux rayons de soleil filtraient au travers des rideaux blancs caressant une peau bronzée.

Tachibana s'éveillait doucement, se massant la tête, le brun étant en proie à un violent mal de crane, il clignât plusieurs fois des yeux et se redressa lentement, essayant de reconnaître l'endroit où il avait été larguer après la fête.

A première vue, il était seul, allongé sur un futon près d'une porte-fenêtre qui donné sur un balcon, à côté du sien un autre futon jonchait le sol.

Les draps soigneusement pliés, la chambre était propre et féminine.

Malgré les deux années qui s'étaient écoulées, Tachibana reconnu sans peine la chambre de sa petite amie.

Une pièce qu'il aurait put reconnaître entre milles.

Tout étaient impeccablement rangé, Sumire possédait une ribambelle de produit dérivé « Hello Kitty », du petit agenda, à la gomme, en passant par les barrettes, qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur le bureau (seules choses qui n'étaient pas à leurs places d'ailleurs).

2 posters étaient joliment épinglés au mur, des posters de chanteuses, les Morning Musume (1), Tachibana fut tiré de sa rêverie en entendant toquer à la porte.

"- Quoi ?"Gueula t'il, chose qu'il regretta amèrement par la suite, le mal de crane s'amplifiant.

"- Est-ce que je peut entrer", demanda une voix fluette.

"- Ouais"

Sumire s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres, elle était vêtue d'une petite robe d'été jaune pâle.

"- Alors comment tu te sens ?"

"- Mal au crane…"

"- Et oui ! Tu n'avais qu'a moins boire, tu étais ivre", lui reprocha t'elle avec une moue boudeuse.

"- Hn…"

"- J'espère que ça te servira de leçon."

"- …"

"- Bon attends, je vais te rapporter quelque chose."

Elle sortit de la chambre à grand pas et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre entre les mains.

"- Tiens ! Prends ça, ça va te faire du bien !"

Le brun saisit le verre où une pastille blanche s'y désagrégeait créant des centaines de petites bulles pétillantes.

Tout en avalant le « délicieux » liquide, ses yeux se plantèrent sur le décolleté de Sumire, il faillit s'étouffer à cette vue, en effet la petite brunette s'était penché (involontairement ?) pour lui donné le verre.

"- Tu vas te balader dans la rue avec ce décolleté ? Les mecs vont pas arrêter de te mater," fit t'il bougon.

La brune pouffa niaisement (2) à cette démonstration de possessivité et, bien entendu, au fait qu'il ait remarqué l'échancrure inaccoutumée.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, les joues teintées de rose, elle souffla timidement :

"- Il n'y à qu'a toi que je montre", elle finit sa phrase avec un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, se leva d'un bond et au pas de la porte elle rajouta :

"- Akane, tu pourrais venir avec moi faire les courses tout à l'heure ?"

"- Je sais pas…"

"- Oh s'il te plaît !"

Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes et se dit que finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, un peu d'air frais estomperai certainement les méfaits de l'alcool.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la jeune femme sortit toute guillerette de la chambre.

Tachibana vira la couette d'un coup de pied et se leva.

Il sortit de la chambre en direction de la salle de bain.

Le brun ferma la porte à clé et fit couler l'eau de la douche.

"- Akane ! Tu as des affaires de rechange, dans le petit meuble à côté du lavabo !" lui cria Sumire de la cuisine.

Tachibana tourna la tête vers le-dit meuble, et en ouvrit les petites portes. Il se déshabilla et rentra sous la douche. Des gouttes d'eau chaudes vinrent s'écraser contre lui, il se lava distraitement, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son meilleur ami.

Il était moins choqué que la veille par les aveux de Hiiragi, le voir en larmes l'avait peiné, faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec lui non plus, au lieu de garder son sang-froid il avait réagit inintelligemment et avait laissé son impulsivité prendre le dessus.

_/ Tachibana…Je…Je t'aime plus que je ne le devr…/_

Ses mots avaient fait si mal sur le coup, mais en y réfléchissant bien, il se sentait étrangement soulagé, il n'arrivait à s'expliquer ce sentiment, le brun culpabilisait vis-à-vis du blond, il était son ami avant tout, Tachibana n'allait certainement pas le laisser tomber sous prétexte qu'il était homo, il n'était pas lâche. Il devait s'expliquer avec Hiiragi, pour essayer de rattraper sa bourde.

Il sortit de sa douche une fois propre, et enfila ses affaires de rechanges, qui n'était autre qu'un caleçon, un bermuda noire et un T-shirt bordeaux.

Tachibana sortit de la salle d'eau et se rendit dans la cuisine où Sumire préparait le riz.

Ils'assied à table.

"- Il est quelle heure ?"

"- Euh…il doit être dans les 7H30."

"- …o.O… QUOI ! 7H30 ? Du matin ?" s'exclama Tachibana.

"- Humhum…"

"- Mais…Mais j'ai pas beaucoup dormi alors ?" s'écria le brun.

"- Humhum…"

"- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?"

"- Je dois faire le marché, et je te rappelle que tu viens avec moi", fit la brune avec un sourire en coin.

"- Ouais, ouais je sais", il s'avachit d'avantage sur la table la mine bougonne, "de toutes manières je devais bouger aujourd'hui…"

"- Ha ! Et tu dois aller où ?" demanda la brune en touillant le riz.

"- Je dois passer voir Hiiragi."

La brune se figea net, puis releva la tête étonnée et les sourcils froncés.

"- Mais…euh…pourquoi…f…faire", balbutia t'elle.

"- Juste pour le voir, c'est tout, ça l'air de t'étonner ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, mais baissa la tête, remuant plus énergiquement le riz un tantinet énervée, en ignorant superbement la réflexion de Tachibana clamant qu'il voulait du riz et pas de la purée de riz.

§§§§§§

Le soleil brillait sur Kouzu, le marché était bondé.

Sumire tenait un panier devant elle, qu'elle balançait joyeusement de gauche à droite.

Elle papotait gaiement tout en faisant ces achats, Tachibana, lui, l'entendait parler, « l'entendait » oui, il avait bien tenté de « l'écouter », mais le débit de parole de la petite brunette était tellement élevé qu'il avait fini par lâcher prise, et puis il était bien trop occupé à lorgner les stands de confiseries et spécialité curry.

Quand son regard s'arrêta sur un stand en particulier, il s'approcha de celui-ci laissant Sumire en tête-à-tête avec son « monologue », il regarda de plus près la sucrerie qui lui avait tapée à l'œil.

"- J'voudrais un paquet de ça, s'il vous plaît", fit-il au marchand, en pointant des chocolats du doigt.

"- Cela fera 320 yens s'il vous plaît…Merci."

Tachibana paya et accéléra le pas pour rattraper Yoshikawa.

Elle n'avait pas remarquée son absence, _ouf_, tant mieux pour lui, il n'avait pas envi de l'entendre piailler après son manque de respect et blablabla.

Il mangea un chocolat discrètement……_huuuummm quel délice !_

C'était la première fois qu'il mangeait cette sorte de chocolat, mais, comme il s'en doutait c'était tout simplement……onctueux.

Sumire s'arrêta de marcher ;

"- Akane, viens on va prendre un poulet-chips pour ce midi !"

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un stand, où des poulets cuits à l'odeur alléchante étaient entreposés sur des étalages, sur le fond du stand d'autres étaient en train de rôtir empalés sur des broches.

Il firent la queue comme tout le monde, Tachibana regardait un peu partout autour de lui, quand il stoppa sur une silhouette familière, avachit sur un banc les yeux dans le vide et la mine malheureuse.

Le brun resta bouche bée un peu surpris de le voir là, son cœur battait vite à présent, il fallait qu'il aille s'expliquer avec lui, et tout s'arrangerait, enfin il l'espérait.

Tachibana tapota l'épaule de sa copine.

"- J'vais voir Hiiragi", fit-il en désignant le blond du menton.

La brune tourna la tête pour apercevoir Hiiragi, elle rougit de colère et soupira bruyamment.

"- C'est ça, vas-y !" répondit la brune sur un ton glacial.

Tachibana partit en direction de sa tête blonde, ignorant parfaitement le mécontentement de Sumire, _elle doit avoir ces règles_, pensa le brun.

Plus il approchait du blond plus il ralentissait. Hiiragi avait l'air fatigué, _Tiens ! Il est habillé comme la veille, l'es pas rentré chez lui ?…Merde… qu'est-ce que je lui est fait !_ s'inquiéta Akane.

Il s'assit doucement à côté de Hiiragi, qui n'avait toujours rien remarqué, le brun claqua des doigts devant les yeux bleus, le blond sursauta et tourna la tête pour savoir qui était le petit con qui l'emmerdait, il sursauta une seconde fois quand il vit le « petit con » en question.

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire ces joues virèrent au rouge écarlate et son coeur se mit à tambouriné dans sa poitrine à un rythme saccadé.

Il commença à se lever mais une poigne ferme sur son avant-bras l'en empêcha.

"- Rassied toi Hiiragi…s'il te plaît", fit le brun d'une voix anormalement douce.

Le blond obtempéra fixant le sol, muet comme une carpe.

Tachibana posa deux doigts sous le menton de son vis-à-vis et lui releva la tête délicatement, Hitonari ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait la veille il s'était fait traiter de tous les noms, et aujourd'hui…

"- Hiiragi, je suis désolé, j'ai mal réagit et…euh…je t'en veux pas…euh…d'être homo, tout ce que je t'ai dit hier…je le regrette…sincèrement".

"- Tachibana", le coupa le blond la voix cassée et tremblante," je suis désolé… d'être…amoureux de toi, je te jure…j'ai pas fait exprès…je te le jure", chuchota le blond.

"- C'est pas grave je t'ai dit, et puis c'est pas un crime non plus", il essuya les larmes du blond, il ne voulait pas perdre Hiiragi, pas son premier véritable ami, ça non, pour rien au monde.

Il hésita un instant mais le prit finalement dans ces bras.

Hiiragi se réfugia dans l'étreinte rassurante de son ami, il était tellement surpris de ce revirement de situation, mais tellement heureux, qu'il n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre.

Le blond se décolla du brun, pour éviter que ce dernier ne croît qu'il profite de la situation.

Hitonari lui sourit, un sourire magnifique, plein de reconnaissance et lui murmura des remerciements venus du cœur.

Akane rougit et sourit timidement en retour.

Au loin Sumire les fixaient d'un œil torve et les poings serré.

**FLASH BACK**

Sumire attendait son brun sur la piste de danse, partit chercher des boissons, tout le monde dansaient, Minéfuji se déhanchait sur la piste avec son pauvre Yuki qui ne savait plus ou se mettre pendant que les autres rigolaient entre eux, la brunette était heureuse la petite fête était une réussite.

Son amant tardait un peu alors elle le chercha du regard, et pût apercevoir Hiiragi traînant son brun dehors.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut celui –là,_ maugréa t'elle.

Elle décida de les suivre discrètement.

Ils étaient tous les deux plantés sous les lueurs pâles de la lune et se fixaient sans rien dire.

En voulant s'approcher d'une des voitures garées, le talon de sa bottine racla un peu trop bruyamment le gravier, ce qui alerta le blond, mais il ne l'a remarqua pas, Sumire s'étant caché in extremis derrière une voiture.

Et puis il y eu ses mots, horribles, écoeurant.

_/je…je suis homo…Tachibana…je…je t'aime plus que je ne le devr…/_

Sumire était boulversée, Hiiragi n'était rien d'autre qu'une lopette, mais elle fût coupée dans sa réflexion par les insultes de Tachibana, Hiiragi finit par partir en larme et Tachibana , lui, restait planté là.

_Akane n'est rien qu'a moi !Pour qui te prends-tu sale gosse de riches !_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Tachibana et Hiiragi étaient assit l'un près de l'autre, souriant tout les deux.

"- Tiens", le brun tendit un paquet de chocolat au blond, "goûte c'est super bon."

Hiiragi regarda la chose d'un œil septique, mais accepta l'offre, il croqua dans la friandise, et grimaça aussitôt.

"- Euuuurk ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?"

"- C'est du chocolat fourré au coulis de curry !"

Le blond se dépêcha de recracher le chocolat les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Tachibana éclata de rire et d'un geste plein de tendresse ébouriffa les cheveux du blond.

* * *

1: no coment' -- ;; 

2: était-ce vraiment nécessaire de préciser xD je suis méchaaante lol !

_à suivre_

_attendez-vous à du shônen-ai pour le cinquième chapitre!_


	5. le coeur à ses raisons

Disclamer : Les persos sont à Asada-sensei, donc, pas à moi !

Couple : …humhum, shonen-ai

Note: les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages.

**Yuya chan: **Mercii, sa me fait trop plaisir que ma fic te plaise xD, en esperant sincèrement que la suite ne te déçoive pas, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, bonne lecture w!

* * *

**LE COEUR A SES RAISONS...**

**

* * *

**

Une fois le déjeuner acheter, Sumire s'avança vers les deux garçons.

"- Akane on rentre ?"

"- Bonjour Yoshikawa", salua Hiiragi.

La petite brunette ne daigna même pas poser les yeux sur lui et leurs tourna les talons.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un bref regard étonné par le comportement de la jeune femme, le brun se leva et Hiiragi fit de même, mais une main l'arrêta.

"- Attends-moi là ! J'en ai pour deux minutes, pas plus."

"- Ok…"

Le blond se rassit et suivit Tachibana des yeux courir après sa dulcinée…Pff, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être heureux à présent, il avait fini par dévoilé ses sentiments à son meilleur ami et au grand final il l'avait accepté, il avait vraiment un cul bordé de nouilles tout compte fait.

Et puis il avait peut-être une chance, aussi infinitésimal soit-elle, de le séduire, qui sait avec le temps…

Mais ses pensées se recentrèrent sur le couple.

Yoshikawa avait l'air étrange aujourd'hui, un peu…hautaine, bof, il s'en foutait royalement après tout.

§§§§§§

Akane retrouva Sumire à travers la foule, il tendit la main et lui enserra fermement le bras, il l'a retourna sans ménagement.

"- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrives", souffla Tachibana les dents serrées."

"- Tu rentres ou pas ?" Demanda t'elle innocemment.

"- Non…euh…enfin, pas maintenant, bref, dis-moi pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?"

"- …"

"- …"

"- Les gars comme lui me répugne !" Dit-elle le plus calmement du monde, néanmoins il était difficile d'ignorer la colère qui enflammait ses prunelles sombres.

"- … ? Mais… ?"

"- Laisse-moi, je veux rentrer !"

Elle se dégagea d'un coup sec de l'étreinte du brun et fonça droit devant elle.

Le brun l'a regarda s'éloigner totalement sur le cul.

Cette scène lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Au bout de quelques secondes il se décida à faire demi-tour et partit rejoindre le blond sans oublier de maugréer des insanités.

§§§§§§

"- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" Demanda le blond, plus pour la forme que par intérêt.

"- J'en sais rien," dit il en se grattant la tête, gêné.

"- Bon, je vais pas rester ici toute ma vie, je vais rentrer Tachibana."

"- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu m'abandonnes ?"

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Tu n'as qu'a venir chez moi," demanda Hitonari un peu plus rouge qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

"- Hum…t'as l'intention de m'violer ?"

Surpris, le blond hocha la tête négativement, puis il scruta le ciel, songeur, plissant les yeux éblouis par les rayons du soleil, il plaqua son index sur ses lèvres et son pouce sous son menton, fronça les sourcils avant des s'exclamer, une lueur lubrique au fond des yeux :

"- Quoique…faut voir."

"- Ouais, bon, tu me fais peur là ! Me r'garde pas comme ça !" s'agita le brun tout rouge.

Le blond lui sourit tendrement, ce qui eu pour résultat de faire virer les joues du brun au carmin le plus vif.

§§§§§§

Ils marchaient tous les deux côtes à côtes, sans rien se dire, longeant les ruelles bordées de petites maisons plus ou moins entretenues.

Elles étaient à moitié cachées par des murets en pierre, salis par les intempéries, les tags, voir presque délabrés par l'usure que le temps exercé sur eux.

Tachibana jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à son ami.

_Huum……c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon, je crois que, je crois que ça me flatte qu'il soit…amoureux de moi, c'est vrai quoi ?__Il est séduisant, charismatique c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, il à un beau sourire, quand il le fait ses yeux pétillent, tiens, je me sens rougir en pensant à ça, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? …Ces yeux…Halala, ils sont magnifiques, c'est pas un vrai japonais j'en suis sûr, il doit avoir d'autres origines………et puis……il…euh…il a un beau cul _**…**

**BAM !**

"- Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïïïeuuuuh !"

Hitonari se retourna vers Akane, qui était à la traîne comme d'hab', quand il entendit les éclats de voix.

Le brun se contorsionnait dans tous les sens le visage entre les mains, gueulant qu'il avait « mal-putain-fais-chier ! ».

Le blond se précipita vers lui pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

"- Pas trop de casses Tachibana", demanda t'il un peu inquiet.

"- Nooooooon, ça vaeeeeeeeuhhh", mentit le brun toujours la tête entre les mains.

"- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

Pour seule réponse Hitonari eu la vision d'un brun plus qu'enragé pointer du doigt et pester contre un « putain-de-poteau ».

"- Hahaha, tu t'es éclater contre le poteau ?" Demanda le blond hilare.

"- Rigole pas connard, ça fait maleuh."

"- T'es vraiment trop nul", se calma le blond.

"- C'est bon, j'avais la tête ailleurs."

Hiiragi soupira et continua sa route, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

"- Souris pas non plus !"

§§§§§§

Cela faisait deux bonnes minutes qu'ils avaient franchi la porte d'entrée du studio, le brun n'avait rien dit après sa violente « altercations » avec le poteau, il s'était contenté de suivre Hiiragi tête baissé.

Hitonari préparait le thé dans la cuisine très vite rejoins par le brun, qui s'appuya contre le plan de travail, près de la gazinière.

La bouilloire siffla, le blond s'en empara et rempli généreusement les deux mugs.

Il tendit le récipient au brun qui le prit par réflexe, les yeux dans le vide.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, soucieux, puis un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres fines.

"- A quoi tu penses encore ?"

Il but une gorgée du liquide aromatisé au citron, en attendant la réponse qui mit un certain temps à venir. Le brun but à son tour, les yeux grand ouvert mais toujours dans le vague.

"- …J'veux pas t'inquiéter pour rien mais…"

"- …Mais ?"

"- Je crois que…Tu sais…Tout à l'heure, quand je suis parti rattraper Sumire, au marché…"

"- Oui, et bien quoi ?"

"- Elle m'a dit un truc du genre… « les gens comme lui ça me dégoûte »…en parlant de toi…"

"- …"

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, apeuré.

Ayant une idée concrète sur ce qui « dégoûtait » la jeune femme.

"- Tu crois qu'elle à voulu dire quoi ?" Demanda Hitonari une lueur d'espoir se reflétant dans ses yeux limpides.

"- …bah…je crois que c'est plutôt clair…"

"- Alors, tu crois qu'elle sait…que je suis…"

"- Peut- être bien…"

"- Mais…c'est pas possible, il n'y a qu'a toi que je l'ai dit…"

Le blond s'arrêta brusquement de parler, les larmes menaçaient de dévaler ses joues pâles, Son cœur se serrait inexorablement.

Le brun releva l'accusation muette du blond, il considéra celui-ci quelques secondes presque froidement.

"- Pour qui tu me prends, je lui aurait jamais dit…"

Hiiragi soupira de soulagement, articula un faible pardon et se détourna du regard insoutenable du brun.

"- Et tu crois que…elle le répétera ?"

"- Ca dépend…"

"- Oui, mais en la connaissant mieux que quiconque…est-ce que tu crois qu'elle aurait le cran de le répéter ? "La fin de sa phrase ne fut qu'un murmure, les larmes au bord des yeux.

"- Oui…elle en a le cran", Akane regretta sa franchise, mais cela ne servait strictement à rien de lui mentir pour le rassurer.

Il se sentait si mal pour Hiiragi, comme si c'était à lui que le malheur arrivait.

Le blond ferma les yeux doucement.

Il était dans une merde pas possible.

Si sa famille venait à apprendre qu'il était homosexuel, il était foutu, son père le renierait certainement, c'était déjà presque le cas au jour d'aujourd'hui, quoique les deux années d'entente plus ou moins stable avaient un peu estompées la rencoeur du paternel.

Son frère lui, il ne lui adresserait plus la parole, trop honteux d'avoir un frère pédé et trop con pour essayer de le comprendre, quant à sa mère…..._maman_…...les larmes finirent par couler en silence.

Le brun posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail, et pris fermement le blond par les épaules qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

Le torse du brun se plaqua contre le dos de Hiiragi, et il lui susurra à l'oreille.

"- Arrêtes de pleurer…Hitonari."

Il le retourna délicatement, le blond baissait obstinément la tête, puis il éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Tachibana.

"- Shhhhhh…Calme-toi," murmura t'il en caressant les cheveux soyeux et de l'autre bras enlaça la taille fine.

"- Im…Imagine…que mon père…"

"- …"

"- …Il…Il va me t…tuer…", parvint à gémir Hitonari entre ses sanglots.

Le brun avait tellement mal au cœur de voir son ami ainsi, c'est sûr qu'il allait se faire lyncher par son père, sadique comme il l'était.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?…Ne t'en fais pas Hitonari…Je te protégerais…J'ai été le premier à te jeter la pierre…je vais tout faire pour me racheter…je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser souffrir…mon petit ange._

Le brun déposa quelques baisers sur la tête et le front de Hitonari, tendrement, délicatement en lui caressant le dos.

Hitonari nageait dans l'incompréhension total.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il se sentait si bien, il oubliait tout, tout ces problèmes, pour ne ressentir que du bonheur.

Et dans une impulsion subite, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et vola un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume à Tachibana.

Ce dernier ne réagit même pas. Hitonari le fixait droit dans les yeux, sa bouche à quelques centimètre de celle du brun.

_Hitonari, arrêtes de pleurer, je suis là…_

_Tu sens si bon…_

_Tu es si…fragile…je…je…_

Le brun pencha la tête et déposa un tendre baiser au coin des lèvres douces du blond.

Les mains de ce dernier se crispèrent sur le T-shirt de Tachibana, le regard incertain voilé de larmes.

Tachibana réitéra son geste, ses lèvres frôlèrent celles du blond qui avait fermé les yeux, enivré par cette sensation de bien- être.

Ils approfondirent leur baiser, timidement, amoureusement, aussi rouges que des pivoines.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

* * *

A suivre…

_Voilàààà à bientôt pour le sixième et dernier chapitre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Les persos sont pas à moi, si c'était l'cas sa ferait longtemps qu'Aka-choupinou laisserai vagabonder ses mains sur son blond xD…

**Genre :** Shonen-ai, AkanexHitonari

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Krysta :** lol, ça y est voilà la suite que tu attendais…

Ca me fais super plaisir que tu teouves ma fic « superbe », fiouuuu ! C'est se qu'on appelle un super compliment xD

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et d'avoir pris la peine de me reviewero !

J'espère que la suite te plaira plus qu'a moi…

Gros bisous et merciiiiiii ! #w#

**Reichan :**…et bien…tu es exigeante toi, mdr xD

Bah la voilà la suite, je suis contente que tu trouves ça kawai…

Au début je voulais faire un lemon dans ce chapitre, mais bon j'ai vite laissé tomber l'idée…

Bonne lecture big bisous ;-)

Et arigaaatôôôôô pour ta reviews choupi xD

Kisuuu !

**Okaïna :** diiiiisouuulééé pour mon retaaaard ToT ;;;

Miciii de m'avoir pousser au cul pour écrire la suite xD

Par contre, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre si c'est ton cas n'hésite pas à me le signaler, ça me servira pour les autres fics et fanfics que j'ai l'intention d'écrire…

Je te remercie aussi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, ca fait toujours extrêmement plaisir(et je pèse mes mots)…

Bisouuus :-D

**Noeru :** Gomeen nasaaaai, mais les raisons de mon retard sont écrits ci-dessous, donc comme tu peux le constater je n'ai pas abandonner ma fic xD

Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et gros bizousss ;3

* * *

Salut à tous et à toutes, déjà je voulais m'excuser pour mon grooooos retard . , mais bon, je planchais sur ma fic original, et ça demande du temps ToT ! 

Sinon à part ça, pour ce dernier chapitre il n'y a aucun bouleversement.

C'est seulement la suite logique au chapitre précédent.

Voinaaa, bonne lecture…

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

**

* * *

**

Toute la soirée, ils l'avaient passé à discuter, Hitonari dans les bras d'Akane.

Ce dernier avait encouragé le blond à tout lui avouer, à vider son sac blindé d'émotions et de sentiments refoulés, dans un climat de confiance et de sérénité.

Hiiragi s'endormit toujours entre les bras protecteurs du brun.

C'était une certitude à présent, Tachibana l'aimait.

Il avait toujours eu des soupçons quant à la nature réelle des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le fils cadet Hiiragi, par conséquent il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom dessus, mais à présent et avec les aveux de Hiiragi, il avait comprit, comme si ça coulait de source.

Amour, voilà, c'était ça ce foutu sentiment innommable.

Quel choc se fut sur le coup.

Mais la surprise passée un nouveau problème s'imposait, Sumire.

Comment pouvait-il faire pour qu'elle se taise ?

Bonne question.

Il fut vite tiré de ses réflexions par le blond qui gigota légèrement.

Le brun s'installa plus confortablement dur le sofa, gardant jalousement son blond serrer contre son cœur.

Et dans un mouvement régulier il caressa de son index la joue pâle et douce.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour apprécier davantage le corps chaud de son ami contre le sien, il s'assoupit quelques minutes plus tard, berçait par la respiration lente et apaisante de Hitonari.

§§§§§§

Des yeux couleurs myosotis s'ouvrirent doucement papillonnant à cause de la lumière.

Il était allongé à première vue, mais sur quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que l'objet de ces pensées, endormit.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres fine du jeune blond.

Ce dernier s'arracha a l'étreinte de son brun, sans oublier de déposer ses lèvres sur son front, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard Tachibana se réveilla.

Le blond n'était plus là.

Mais le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain, l'informa où son amour s'était échappé.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, histoire de paraître un peu plus réveillé,

et se décolla paresseusement du canapé pour attaquer les placards quasiment vide de la cuisine.

Ô miracle, Ô joie, le brun venait de trouver un paquet de gâteau et s'en empara immédiatement.

Il plongea sa main dans celui-ci, et sorti des sablés qu'il fourra goulûment dans la bouche.

Quand un coussin vint s'écraser contre sa tête, le coupant en pleine dégustation.

Il se retourna vers son « agresseur », qui n'était autre que Hiiragi.

Les poings sur les hanches l'air pas content du tout.

« - Lâches **mes** gâteaux tout de suite ! »

« - Rhôôô, c'que tu peux être radiiin ! Tu vas pas m'en chier une pendule comme même ? » fit le brun en engloutissant deux autres biscuits, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - La prochaine fois tu ramènes ta réserve perso, ok ? A chaque fois que tu squattes chez moi je suis bon pour faire les courses… »

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupé à secouer la boite à présent vide au-dessus de l'une de ces mains, dans l'espoir de récupérer un maximum de miettes.

« - Y sont vraiment super bon ses gâteau » avoua Tachibana l'air songeur.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux rond comme des soucoupes, il cligna une fois des yeux, puis deux.

« - OOOOh , tu m'écoutes crevard ! » reprit le blond, énervé d'avoir parler dans le vent.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut le paquet vide en pleine face.

Le silence retomba d'un coup, on aurait facilement pu entendre une mouche voler.

Le blond fusillait Tachibana du regard tandis que ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux de merlans fris qui criaient presque « disoulééé, c'était trop tentant ».

Hélas, la tentative de corruption du brun échoua lamentablement, son instinct de survie sonna le signal d'alarme et il prit ses jambes à son coup.

Essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter le blond qui le coursait un balais en main.

« - Viens là Tachibana ! J'vais t'faire un deuxième trou du cul moi, tu vas voir !»

« - Mouahaha…j'aimerais bien voir ç… »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit les pied dans un T-shirt qui avait été abandonné sur le sol.

Le blond lâcha son « arme » en soupirant, et s'agenouilla à côté du brun qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, face contre terre.

« - Ca va ? T'es pas mort ? »

« - Naaaan » fit une voix étouffée.

« - Hn, dommage, ce sera pour une autre fois.» dit Hiiragi en esquissant un sourire.

« - Sadique. »

Le brun se leva d'un bond et serra le blond, surpris par cette réaction, dans ces bras.

Il le serrait très fort.

Et il murmura.

« - Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

« - …Pa…Pardon ? »

« - …Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Akane avait murmuré sa question la tête enfouie dans le cou de Hiiragi.

Le cœur du brun battait la chamade, nul doute que le blond devait le sentir ainsi entrelacé.

Hitonari prit la tête de son ami entre les ses mains et se recula doucement.

« -J'prend ça pour un oui alors ? »

Les larmes de joie brouillaient la vue du blond, néanmoins il hocha vivement la tête.

Il arborait un sourire magnifique, un sourire qu'il n'avait offert qu'a une seule et unique personne.

Mais leil disparut très vite.  
« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Tachibana.

« - Et Yoshikawa ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Tachibana se para de son air rusé qui exaspérait tant Hiiragi.

« - Bof, c'est pas grave j'aurai une meuf pour assumé mon côté hétéro et un mec pour le côté homo ».

Une claque derrière le crâne le fit taire, Hitonari leva les yeux au ciel et reprit.

« - Akane, je suis très sérieux. »

Le brun se sépara de son petit-ami en se frottant vigoureusement la tête, c'est qu'il tapait fort le blond.

« - Pff, j'irai lui parlé. »

« - Tu comptes lui dire quoi ? »

« - …Bah, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on va rompre. »

« - Et tu vas lui dire que…maintenant on est ensembles ? »

« - Je sais pas, je suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte que je sois…homosexuel…et puis je veux pas que les autressoit au courant...non, je ne le lui dirai pas. »

« - Oui, je vois, tu compte y aller quand ? »

« - Le plus tôt sera le mieux ».

Hiiragi soupira et baissa les yeux.

Tachibana qui avait senti l'inquiétude gagné son ami, s'approcha de lui et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille étroite.

Hitonari passa les siens autour du cou de Tachibana et en profita pour lui voler quelques baisers doux et chaste.

Le brun approfondi leur échanges permettant à leurs langues de se mêler l'une à l'autre pour la première fois.

Ils finirent par se séparer à cause du manque d'air.

Ils étaient tout deux aussi rouges que des tomates, le brun rit doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux dorés de son copain, avant se s'écarter de lui, un peu gêné par les gestes qu'il s'autorisait.

Le blond ne broncha pas.

« - Bon, j'ai très faim moi » s'exclama Hitonari, pour casser le silence,en se tapotant le ventre « - Qu'est-ce que j'ai dans mes placard ? »

« - Bah, justement t'as rien, c'est ça le problème ! » geignit le brun du canapé.

Ce dernier choppa la télécommande qui traînait non loin de là et alluma la télévision, objet magnifique et irremplaçable que môsieur Tachibana adulait au même titre que ses bouteilles de lait fruité.

Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour Hiiragi, ses vieilles séries de Samuraï plus ou moins estropiés n'étaient pas diffusées le matin, alors il se planta devant Pokemon, c'était toujours mieux que le télé-achat.

Une silhouette familière fit son apparition dans la pièce, elle se posa doucement à l'autre bout du canapé et se mit à grignoter…GRIGNOTER ?

En effet quand le brun s'arracha à la contemplation de Pikachu ce fut pour mieux griller Hitonari en train de ronger des biscuits, et au chocolat de surcroît.

« - Ha non ! C'est pas juste ça, d'où tu sors ce paquet ? » râla le brun.

« - Haha ! » laissa échapper le blond l'air énigmatique.

« - Mais dit moi, j'ai cherché partout et j'suis tombé sur un vieux paquet de gâteaux secs tout pourris .»

« - Bah, je croyais qu'ils étaient bon ? » s'exclama le blond sur un ton faussement innocent. « - Bon ok, je t'avoue que j'ai une planque… » expliqua calmement Hitonari.

« - Tu…quoi ? » s'indigna Tachibana.

« - Je planque mes gâteaux dans un coin depuis peu, pour éviter que tu fasses la razzia ».

« - Rhôôô, mais t'es vraiment radin en plus ! »

« - Non, je suis prévoyant, nuance ! »

« - Pff, prévoyance, mon cul ouais. »

Le brun s'arrêta de parler, ce simple moment de bonheur lui pesait énormément, il appréhendait tellement ce qui allé s'en suivre.

Le simple fait de devoir « affronter » Sumire le démoralisait, il prit son courage à deux mains et articula faiblement :

« - J'ai peur… »

« - Quoi ? » s'étonna Hiiragi, il arrêta aussitôt son grignotage-revanche-mode-intensif pour se concentrer sur le problème de son brun.

« - J'ai peur, vraiment, de la réaction de Sumire. » souffla Tachibana, tête baissé.

« - C'est normal que tu es peur, mais ça se passera bien, si tu fais ça en douceur. »

Tachibana tapota l'accoudoir du canapé en contemplant d'un air absent la télévision.

« - De toute façon, j'avais pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. »

Le brun s'arrêta de parler et prit la main du blond dans la sienne.

Il reprit la parole un peu hésitant.

« - Tu sais, ma mère…à toujours était très tolérante et … »

« - Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de lui avouer …ton…notre homosexualité ? » protesta Hitonari qui compris de suite par l'hésitation de son compagnon qu'il s'agissait de ce sujet délicat.

Le brun posa hâtivement son index sur les lèvres du blond.

Et toujours avec flegme il ajouta.

« - Laisse-moi au moins finir.

Ma mère m'a toujours expliqué qu'elle m'aimerait quoique je fasse … »

« - Mais toutes les mères disent ça… »

« - Laisse-moi finir !

Elle m'a parlé de l'homosexualité, et on en était arrivé au fait qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas si j'était homo , qu'après tout c'était des choses que l'on ne choisissait pas mais que son seul regret serait de ne pas avoir de petit-enfants.

Bien sûr, à l'époque, j'lai envoyé balader, j'pensai pas qu'un jour je tomberai amoureux d'un mec et encore moins de ta p'tite tête ! »

Hitonari le regarda droit dans les yeux, il voulut dire quelque chose mais n'en fit rien.

Ilne put réprimer plus longtemps un sourire.

Que dire devant la conviction du brun, la confiance qu'il avait envers sa mère était évidente.

Et si Akane y croyait dur comme fer…alors il en serait de même pour Hitonari.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de Tachibana.

Celui-ci passa sa main dans les court cheveux dorés, et de l'autre il traça la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale sous le T-Shirt, caressant la peau satiné avec délectation.

Le blond frémit sous les caresses, ce qui fit rire le brun.

« - C'est d'accord… » murmura Hiiragi.

Le brun s'éloigna légèrement.

La seule réponse obtenu fut un regard de reconnaissance un regard qui valait à lui seul tout les « je t'aime » du monde.

§§§§§§

Ils avaient décidé de parler à la mère du brun immédiatement.

Hitonari n'était pas vraiment prêt , tout aller beaucoup trop vite pour lui, c'est à contre cœur qu'il avait donné le téléphone à Akane pour qu'il appelle sa mère.

Quand à ce dernier il avait parut très enthousiaste, si la peur l'étreignait il ne le montrait en rien.

Il l'a cachait même très bien, Akane ne voulait pas alarmé son petit-ami, il avait peur, au fond de lui que sa mère est changé d'avis, mais il voulait à tout prit lui dire maintenant, pour éviter de souffrir et de se triturer les neurones trop longtemps.

Il avait longuement parlé à sa mère, d'abord à demi-mots, pour aboutir enfin au vif du sujet.

Tachibana l'écoutait en silence, secouant parfois la tête, sans tenté de la coupé une seule fois.

Hiiragi ne savait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas envi de le savoir.

Il s'était juste collé à son compagnon dans l'espoir de le soutenir moralement.

Le blond avait cru mourir quand les yeux du brun s'étaient humidifiés pour laisser quelques secondes plus tard des larmes dévaler les joues tannées.

Mais étrangement Akane ne pleurait pas de tristesse…mais plutôt de joie…oui, c'était de la joie qui transperçait dans ce regard noir.

Le brun avait relevé la tête, et hochait affirmativement cette dernière.

Hitonari comprit immédiatement.

Elle avait acceptée, elle **les** avaient acceptée.

Et la ce fut l'euphorie, le blond se jeta au cou du brun le serrant très fort et le couvrant de bisous sur toute la surface du visage, pendant que Tachibana remerciait sans cesse sa mère.

Tellement de chose s'envolaient d'un coup, tellement d'angoisse, de peur, de stress…

Tachibana était parti plus que sûr de lui, il se sentait mieux, le fait que sa mère est accepté aussi facilement son orientation sexuel l'avait emplit de bonheur.

Le brun avait franchi la porte du studio.

Hiiragi lui, attendait nerveusement son appel, se rongeant les ongles de frustrations et se passant d'innombrable fois la main dans les cheveux, comme si cela avait un effet apaisant.

Il se retira dans la cuisine pour se servir à boire.

Le téléphone portable du blond s'alluma d'abord et se mit à vibrer ensuite faisant résonner le bois de la table sur laquelle il avait été poser.

Son propriétaire se précipita dessus manquant de se gauffrer sur le sol.

C'était pas un appel mais un texto, une enveloppe clignotait sur le petit écran du mobile, le blond valida pour ouvrir le courrier, priant intérieurement que tout se soit bien passé avec la brune.

« Sa C pa trè bien passé, mè bon G comême rompu!

G pa a mabstenir d'aimer la personneki conte le + pour moapaske madame ne veu pa rompre !

PS : G T piqué du fric G ramène des Gyudon

PS –bis : … Je t'aime. »

Hiiragi serra l'appareil entre ses doigts fins, recula vers son canapé pour s'écrouler dessus.

Ils allaient enfin vivre une véritable histoire d'amour, cachée aux yeux des autres c'est vrai, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'afficher pour s'aimer.

La vie leur souriait malgré tout et il ferait tout leur possible pour que cela continu encore très, très longtemps.

**OWARI

* * *

**

Ayyyééé finiiiii TT

Boooon je suis consciente que la fin ne plaira pas à tout le monde ( au pire des cas elle ne plaira à personne d'ailleurs . ) je m'excuse **sincèrement** auprès de ceux qui attendaient mieux….

Mais comme je l'ai dit dans le premier chapitre, je ne suis pas une pointure en écriture…

Soyez indulgent s'il vous plaîîîîît c'est la première fanfic que je fini ( bon c'est vrai j'en ai fini une sur TRC mais c'était un drabble, alors, c'est different xD )

Je tenais aussi à remercier tous mes lecteurs(trices) et les revieweurs qui on prit la peine de me laisser des mots d'encouragements xD.

A part ça je répondrai volontiers aux reviews, (si toutefois on me pause des questions, ma réponse sera parmi les autres reviews)

Sur ce…a+ xD…


End file.
